


Whisper Challenge

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Because the package comment lives rent free in my head, F/M, Some general filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Because everyone was wondering why that moment was so flirty and teasing
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Whisper Challenge

“Do you like my package?” Giovanni teased. 

“Of course he got that one!” Ranvir turned towards the producers stood behind the camera; her cheeks beginning to hideously flush.

“And cut! We’re good to go!”

Almost as soon as the producer called it, Ranvir sprinted out of the studio, Giovanni hot on her heels. He grabbed her hand as they reached her car. Squeezing gently, he looked at her questioningly. She nodded slightly and attempted to brush off the arousal flooding her veins.

“Do you still want me to come and make dinner? I’m worried about the amount you’re ordering,” concern masked the breathlessness of her voice.

Gio nodded sheepishly. He was slightly embarrassed that he didn’t cook well and with the lockdown he’d been too depressed to bother learning to cook; he’d just ordered takeout most nights. As soon as Ranvir learnt this, she’d been coming over every night her son was with her sister. Secretly, he was always excited because she lost track of time and had to stay over. His blood burned as he allowed his mind to question whether Ranvir was lying in his guest bedroom touching herself, thinking of him.

The slight throbbing in his boxers pulled his thoughts back to the present. Subtly adjusting his semi-hard cock, he glanced over at Ranvir to check she hadn’t noticed but of course since she was driving she wasn’t paying any attention to the state of his trousers. In fact, Ranvir was much more concerned about how she was supposed to sit in the same room as him all evening when she’s already damn near soaking through her underwear.

His teasing little comment made her brain spin. How many nights had she thought about his “package”? She’d actually lost count. It was rather intrusive at times, particularly when it happened in the middle of a rehearsal. It began during week 4; she’d gotten sick of hearing the word “more” so she’d just pressed her ass right against his crotch and repeated the hip circles. Ranvir could’ve sworn she heard his breath catch and felt a press against her arse. From that night on, the dreams began. She was a 43 year old woman for goodness sake; she should not still be having wet dreams like some kind of teenager. 

Half an hour later, she was sat with her legs curled under her on Gio’s sofa, nursing a mug of hot chocolate. Giovanni may not be able to cook but my God could he make good hot chocolate. Ranvir moaned appreciatively under her breath causing Gio to bite his lip and mutter some Italian expletives. Usually Ranvir would take no notice of this common occurrence but this time she glanced over at him and flicked her tongue across her lip. She had no clue what had come over her but she wanted to tease him a little. 

“So what do you want for dinner, sweetie?” Ranvir questioned innocently.

“You…” Gio muttered.

Ranvir turned and looked at him, “Maybe for desert but you need your energy.”

“Can’t we just eat salad or something?” Gio complained.

“Oh. Alright. But only tonight,” Ranvir relented before going into his kitchen.

Giovanni followed her and stood leant against the counter, watching her. He wasn’t into the stereotypes of women in the kitchen but he couldn’t deny that the domesticity made him incredibly happy. This is all he wanted in life; a woman to spend the rest of his life with… a woman exactly like Ranvir … in fact, just Ranvir. He almost couldn’t believe the dynamic change after the afternoon filming the whisper game; could she really want him in the same sort of way as he wanted her? He decided to take a leap of faith and stepped directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Ranvir gasped as she felt herself being pulled backwards to be crushed against Giovanni’s chest. Pressing her hips back, she felt her arse come into contact with a rather large bulge. Gio’s hands slipped from around her waist until they rested on Ranvir’s hips.

He bent his head down and his breath brushed her ear as he seductively whispered, “Well? Do you like my package?”

Practically grinding her arse back into his bulge, she teasingly replied, “Hmmm… feels rather good but I am a journalist, you know. I don’t like to make a judgement until I have all the facts.”

“Don’t tease me, Ranvi…”

“I’m not teasing, Giovanni,” Ranvir spun in his arms. “Take me.”

Pressing her backwards into the counter, Gio crashed his lips against Ranvir’s, kissing her sloppily and passionately. She ran her hands up his back, resting them on his biceps, digging her nails in as Gio nipped her bottom lip playfully.

Pulling back slightly, Ranvir placed her hand on his chest. Gio looked down at her affectionately and ran his thumb across her cheek.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Ranvir whispered.

Grabbing her hand tightly, Gio pulled her through his flat into his bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Pushing her against the door, he ran his hands along the gap between her top and leggings. Ranvir’s skin burned against his touch as he slipped her top over her head. In response, Ranvir pushed him backwards so he fell onto the bed and straddled his hips. In that moment, Giovanni was convinced he’d never seen anything sexier than the sight about him; Ranvir’s hair in messy curls around her shoulders, her lips swollen and red and her deep blue lace bra accentuating her deep cleavage. Ranvir ran her hands over his chest, pulling his top up and over his head. 

“Hmmm… you weren’t joking about it being a family pack,” Ranvir teased.

“Well, that all depends. Does it make you happy?” Gio’s hands ran up her side to play with the clasp of her bra.

Instead of responding, Ranvir simply grinded her hips into his. He gasped and his cock hardened further against her thigh. Giovanni pouted as Ranvir climbed off him and stood by the edge of the bed.

“If you want that cock ridden, I’d suggest you get rid of the trousers,” Ranvir muttered seductively as she slipped her leggings down to reveal a matching lace thong.

Gio almost choked on his own saliva as he scrambled to pull his trousers and boxers off before pulling Ranvir back onto his lap. He took in the full sight of her sitting astride him. That little bow on the front of her underwear made his mouth water and he reached a hand down to play with it, deliberately brushing his hand over her clit, causing her breath to hitch. Reaching up with his other hand, he seamlessly unclasped her bra and Ranvir let it fall off her arms, dropping it to the floor. 

“Oh, Ranvi. You’re fucking hot,” Gio sat up and buried his head in her neck, beginning to nip and suck, leaving little love bites down her neck.

Gasping, Ranvir slipped her underwear down and off her legs. Pulling her closer, Gio felt a wetness begin to spread over his length as Ranvir began grinding against him.

“Fucking hell, Ranvi. You’re so wet,” Gio whispered, his breath tickling her ear. 

Ranvir nodded emphatically as she reached down to wrap her hand gently around his cock. She teasingly ran her hand along his length a couple of times, rubbing her thumb across the head of his cock as she did so; instinctively, Giovanni’s hips bucked into her hand. Smirking slightly, Ranvir positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, hovering there for a couple of seconds.

“Ranvi, for fucks sake. Stop teasing,” Gio breathed helplessly.

Slowly, Ranvir sank down onto his length her moans echoing around the room as she did so. Gio grabbed her hips tightly as he felt her pussy stretch around him. Whimpering quietly, Ranvir placed her hands on his chest and dug her nails in slightly as he bucked his hips teasingly. Ranvir began circling her hips in a manner reminiscent of that movement from week 4. Guiding her hips in a slightly quicker motion, Gio already felt her walls begin clenching around him softly.

“Close already, Princess?” Gio teased smugly.

“Oh shut up, you smug bastard!” Ranvir moaned in response.

Deciding to reciprocate the teasing, Ranvir speed her hip movements even more and varied her rhythm. The oxygen got caught in Gio’s throat as she did this and all he could do was close his eyes and gasp for air. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ranvir leant her head down and began biting and kissing his collarbone, leaving a trail of lovebites. 

Ranvir began clenching uncontrollably around Gio’s length as he slipped one hand off her hip and began gently circling her clit, adding pressure in a frustrating pattern. Ranvir’s moans were now hitting a crescendo before Gio removed his hand entirely. Panting, Ranvir glared down at the Italian below her.

“You wanna come, Ranvi?”

“Fuck, Gio. Yes. Yes I do.”

Sensing the frustration in Ranvir’s moans and the way her arousal was slipping out of her pussy and dripping down his cock, he began circling her clit again with the exact amount of pressure she needed to tip over the edge.

Moaning his name loudly, Ranvir spilt her juices down Giovanni’s length as she clenched tightly around him. A millisecond later, Gio shot his load deep inside of her with a guttural moan.

After catching her breath a little, Ranvir slowly slipped off of Gio’s length and lay next to him, automatically cuddling into him. Gio placed gentle kisses against her temple as her breathing returned to normal. 

“So? Do you like my package?”


End file.
